1. Field of Invention
The present invention defines a means to incorporate in passenger vehicles, unique occupant supports that enhance the safety, comfort, utility and convenience. The special needs of child seats for vehicle have not evolved much beyond a static plastic seat with solid wings and projections to prevent excessive movement. This invention allows movement of the occupant to improve the well being of the occupant on the measures noted.
2. Objects & Advantages
Some of the objects and advantages of the present invention are safety arrangements particularly for lateral or side impacts that provide energy absorption and a reduction in the peak acceleration, intrusion into the space occupied by the passenger and reduce other factors that can seriously injure or kill passengers or occupants. The present invention also addresses the discomfort of lateral accelerations due to vehicle movement. This invention also addresses the special needs of children's support in vehicles to reduce injury, increase comfort, and improve convenience to the parent and finally the enhancing the experience and related child development that derives from stimuli absorbed while traveling in a vehicle.